If I needed someone
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Hay situaciones que caen sobre las personas como peso muerto: despertarse un día queriendo tomar té de menta y darse cuenta de que le gusta Oliver Wood, es una de esas. Katie/Oliver. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

**If I needed someone**

Hay situaciones que caen sobre las personas como peso muerto: despertarse un día queriendo tomar té de menta y darse cuenta de que le gusta Oliver Wood, es una de esas.

Se ha dormido con el cabello mojado y se ha despertado hecha un desastre, con los gritos del capitán del equipo sobre sus oídos y una sonrisa de _el mejor sueño de la vida, _uno de esos donde Oliver la contempla desde el otro lado (cualquier lado en realidad, pero parece otro) y su mirada profunda parece que le sonríe, aunque en su rostro siga esa línea inexpresiva que lleva siempre por las mañanas y por las tardes, y también en algunas clases que Katie sabe (porque lo ha oído decírselo a alguien más) que no le interesan mucho.  
El caso es que despertarse un buen día, y darse cuenta de golpe y porrazo que le gusta Oliver es como para decir _¡vaya!, _luego sonreírse como una tonta y volverse a acostar. A lo mejor se le pasara al despertar (aunque sabe bien que eso no va a suceder).

Oliver había sido ese chico que ella ha querido más bien desde siempre. Debe reconocer que desde que lo conoce pensó que era guapo, y que entablar conversaciones con él en un principio fue horrible, porque nunca sabía qué decirle; así que se limitaba a jugar, ir al vestuario y regresar al castillo rayando la indiferencia con los dedos de uñas siempre cortas. Oliver era el chico lindo, pero también era el entrenador y después el compañero, y con el paso del tiempo dejó de verlo de alguna otra manera que no fuera esa. Algo así como _asunto superado_ (o eso diría Angelina, dibujando escobas y Quaffles en el vidrio del espejo empañado de los vestuarios, porque el Quidditch está hasta en sus conversaciones de adolescentes con hormonas).  
Y sin embargo, que alguien le venga a explicar ahora qué mierda hace Oliver Wood en sus sueños si es un _asunto superado_.

– ¡Katie, cuidado!

Tarde. La Quaffle le ha dado en la cabeza, y la verdad es que si no se hubiera sabido atontada desde antes, estaría ahora preocupada.  
Ha descendido de un tirón un par de metros, pero superado el susto y una vez firme las manos sobre el palo de la escoba (una, porque la otra está justo allí donde la Quaffle le ha dado), ya está bien.

– ¡Lo siento! –grita Alicia, acercándose a una velocidad de vértigo.

–No importa, yo lo siento, está bien –dice ella, atolondrada, descendiendo despacito. Le duele el golpe, pero tampoco es como para hacer un drama al respecto, ¿quién no ha recibido uno de esos alguna vez? –fue mi culpa.

–Por supuesto –refunfuña Oliver, inmutable, acercándose para mirarle el golpe a pesar de las quejas y protestas de Katie, que preferiría no tener que pasar otro momento cerca del capitán que la está volviendo loca. –Porque estás distraída hoy.

–Eso, Katie, estás en las nubes –bromea ¿Fred? ¿George? Da mucho lo mismo cuál de los dos sea, la verdad.

Ella se ríe entre dientes.

–Lo siento, en serio.

–Bien, muchachos, es todo por hoy.

Hay algo en ese humor que tiene hoy Oliver que es horrible (como si en cualquier momento te fuera a morder o fuera a gritar _¡y ahora todos veinte vueltas a la campo!, _que no sería la primera vez). Incluso Angelina, con quien nunca se mete (la suya es una de esas relaciones diplomáticas de _buenos días, buenas noches _e intercambios poco interesantes), ha aprovechado la menor oportunidad para escurrirse. Los gemelos y Harry fueron los primeros; los gemelos porque creen firmemente que soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra, Harry porque lo arrastraron vestuarios adentro.  
Katie no ha tenido esa suerte, no sólo porque Oliver la mira como diciéndole _atrévete a irte como el resto y te arrepentirás por lo que queda de la temporada, _sino porque además la ha sujetado por la mano, ignorando todo lo que ese gesto (cálido en cualquier persona que no sea ese capitán malhumorado) genera en ella.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene tan dispersa?

–No es nada –se apresura a responder, agradeciendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el momento en que sus pies acarician el pasto embarrado del piso. Sostiene la escoba con sus manos temblorosas y se suelta del agarre sin mucha dificultad. Lo del agarre es una forma de decir _no te vayas todavía, _y eso está más que explícito, por tanto, el agarre ya cumplió su finalidad, el agarre ya no es necesario, mejor desentenderse del asunto y frotarse las manos contra los pantalones como si el contacto con el otro quemara.

– ¿Chicos? –inquiere él, vistiéndose el traje del mejor amigo y persona de confianza que nunca fue y que Katie duda que alguna vez pueda ser. Por la forma en que la mira, habla enserio, y ella no puede más que arquear las cejas y sonreír de lado.

–Claro que no. No tiene importancia.

–Espero que durante el próximo partido estés donde tienes que estar, o esta charla va a ser muy diferente.

–Sí, lo siento –acepta intentando que la frustración no se le cuele entre las letras y le deje en la boca un gusto a fruta que se cae de madura.

Él asiente con la cabeza y en un solo ademán, ella sabe que es oportuno retirarse, alcanzar los vestuarios en ese momento preciso en que Angelina está cerrando la canilla del agua caliente y Alicia ha dejado la toalla para el cabello sobre un banco sin discriminar para atarse los cordones de las zapatillas.

Como es natural, ellas le preguntan de todo y un poco más también, y Katie les responde como puede más que como quiere, intentando que todo ese enojo que siente (por lo del golpe, por la reprimenda, porque la única forma que tiene para llamar la atención de Oliver siempre acaba mal, porque si las sonrisas son contagiosas, el malhumor es como la viruela de Dragón) no se note (mucho), y que se vaya por la rejilla junto con el agua y el jabón.  
No lo consigue, por supuesto.

…

Al principio se preocupó, incluso un poquito de más. Ahora está dispuesta a saltar por la ventana si se da vuelta una vez más en algún pasillo y al levantar la cabeza cree ver a Oliver Wood. No es broma, esta vendría a ser la tercera o la cuarta vez en una tarde, y ya es suficiente.  
Los chicos y ella…es que ni siquiera pegan. Es como si un día la profesora McGonagall empezara a salir con Snape, simplemente no. Debe haber alguna ley natural que vaya contra ese disparate.  
Ella y los chicos simplemente no van. Lo que sí va es ella y el Quidditch, ella y su vida normal de acostarse temprano, levantarse temprano y llevar todos los deberes al día.  
Leanne ya le ha dicho que esas son tonterías, que ella es una chica y es normal que le gusten otras personas, que el Quidditch no puede ser el motor de una vida (¿es que acaso un chico o una chica sí puede? Bueno, Katie tiene mucho que discutir respecto de eso), que debería relajarse un poco; pero si cada vez que levante la cabeza va a ver al fantasma-Oliver en todos lados, no cree que pueda lograrlo.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? –le ha preguntado Alicia, que es la chica más práctica que conoce. Es incluso motivo de admiración esa habilidad que tiene para no hacerse problemas por las nimiedades.

– ¿Ninguna conoce alguna poción para des-enamorarse de alguien? –había acabado por decirle Katie, muy sugestiva. Lo cierto es que no se sentía bien ni mucho menos, eso del amor era incómodo y estaba lejos de su filosofía de vida: agarrar la escoba para solucionar las cosas que no van bien con los pies sobre la tierra.

–No lo sé, buscaré en viejas ediciones de Corazón de Bruja, pero no lo creo –murmuró Alicia después de un momento de silencio. – ¿Preguntarle a Harry para que le pregunte a su amiga Hermione Granger es una opción?

Vale, ¿qué haría si esas dos chicas (porque aunque Angelina no participara casi nada de la conversación siempre estaba allí para hacer caras o mover los pies, perdida en el empapelado de la pared) no estuvieran en su vida para tener este tipo de conversaciones de adolescentes? Enloquecer, quizás. O seguir acumulando castigos por colgarse de las nubes mirando por la ventana en horas de clase. (Castigos que por otra parte van a poner medio loco a Oliver cuando se entere de que ya no lidia únicamente con los contratiempos que acarrean los gemelos).  
Sin ellas, tal vez agarraría la escoba, como acaba de hacer, y saldría a los jardines como alma en pena, sin llamar la atención de nadie; se fijaría que el campo estuviera vacío (es difícil que a esa hora el campo esté ocupado) y emprendería el vuelo sin prisas, dejando que su cabello revolotee con el viento mientras da alguna que otra vuelta y se deja estar, agarrando con ambas manos todas las razones por las que le encanta volar desde que puede hacerlo. Respirando, libre de Oliver Wood por lo menos allí arriba.

Nunca ha sido de esas personas que pueden hacer grandes cosas o que brillan por el carisma. Nunca ha sido muy excepcional, nunca la más linda, la más inteligente o la mejor compañera. Hace lo que puede con lo que tiene, pero debe reconocer que nunca ha sentido necesidad de todas esas cosas, porque hay algo que sí puede hacer, y es ser la dueña del mundo (o no, pero casi) cuando está sobre su escoba. Distenderse y enajenarse allá arriba.

– ¡Katie!

No. No es posible. Allí hay algo serio que tiene que discutir con Merlín a punta de varita (lo cierto es que jamás se atrevería).  
Evita mirar (aunque fuera por sobre su hombro) porque sabe que verá a Oliver y que Oliver la verá a ella mirándolo, y que así, nobleza obliga, deberá bajar a ver qué tanto quiere o deja de querer, y lo cierto es que lo último que necesita hoy es verlo.  
Sin pensarlo mucho, da un giro brusco sobre la escoba y se aleja sin mirar, haciéndose la tonta como mal le sale, descendiendo recién al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, planeando seriamente regresar a la sala común y saltarse la cena. Eso del amor la trae sin hambre, y compartir mesa con Oliver Wood y sus reproches la espanta.

Sus compañeras llegaron tarde de la cena esa noche, y para cuando entraron a la habitación, Katie ya había acabado de usar el baño, y con el cabello mojado (a pesar de que se conocía lo suficiente como para anticiparse a las quejas de la mañana siguiente, cuando su cabello se pusiera indomable y terco como una mula, y la llenara de problemas) se había acostado, cerrando los doseles de su cama.  
Se sentía como una niña estúpida, haciendo de una tontería semejante un drama.  
(Fue en ese momento de insomnio y antojo de té de menta, que se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo, de cómo se había estado comportando cual cría dramática, y dado que no se consideraba nada de eso, decidió cambiar de postura. De allí en más, se dijo, pegando la cara contra la almohada y aspirando el olor de su crema de enjuague, ignoraría a Wood y trataría con él los temas del equipo si quería –y sí, quería– permanecer en él. Evitaría todo contacto que superase los diez segundos y ni hablar del contacto físico. Oliver Wood no era una opción, y estaba arruinándolo todo ahora que ni siquiera podía escapar montada a lomos de su escoba).

Decirlo (o pensarlo, mejor dicho) es bastante fácil. Se hace un esquema mental donde se inventan un montón de excusas que parecen ser razonables (o que lo son) y que justifiquen su determinación, y luego se trazan planes desprolijos sobre cómo ignorar a Oliver Wood; lo malo es que en su cabeza, Oliver Wood era una ficha que ella movía a su antojo, y lo subjetivo –salvo su propia subjetividad– nunca entraba en juego.  
_Del dicho al hecho…_, dirían sus tías, que son de esas mujeres que siempre tienen un refrán para todo (más si lo que menos quieres en un determinado momento es un refrán que te refriegue lo estúpida que has sido).  
Del dicho al hecho nadie consideró que Oliver la alcanzaría ni bien empezada la mañana, en esas horas herejes donde el esfuerzo máximo es extender el brazo por sobre la mesa y alcanzar una de aquellas tostadas del montón. Incluso untarla con manteca o con mermelada parece un esfuerzo excesivo.

–Katie, buenos días –le había dicho, haciéndose un lugar a su lado y sirviéndose zumo de calabaza como hacía todas las mañanas, religiosamente. – ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

– ¿Hablar? –oh, vamos, Merlín existía y no la quería nada. –Sí, por supuesto.

– ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

– ¿Ayer? No sé de qué hablas –replicó tranquilamente, mirando con demasiado interés la tostada que sostenía con poca convicción. De pronto ya no sentía hambre.  
En cualquier momento se pondría toda colorada como le pasa al hermanito de los gemelos, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y acabaría desmintiéndose sola.

–Oh. Olvídalo, entonces. Te vi en el campo de Quidditch y pensé que tal vez había sucedido algo.

– ¿El campo? Ah, sí. Estuve ahí. Necesitaba…distenderme, ya sabes. No te vi, lo siento.

Cuando él sonríe, el premio a la chica más hipócrita se va al quinto infierno. Decididamente. Sobre todo si cuando se para la despeina y le pregunta qué tanto la maltrata _ese_ golpe, y ella está segura de que si alguna vez anduvo mal, ahora está mejor que nunca. No va a decírselo, por supuesto que no, pero Alicia y Angelina no necesitan que ella diga las cosas en voz alta para entenderlo y reírse lo mismo.

Hoy ni siquiera Snape podrá acabar con su buen humor (y eso que siempre pone mucho empeño). Y a pesar de que está decidida a seguir con el plan inicial, ese de Oliver Wood sólo lo justo y necesario, en ningún lugar dice nada sobre qué pasa si es él quien se acerca a ella y en un ataque de buen humor la trata (excepcionalmente) bien.  
En algún sitio debería advertir sobre eso y lo peligroso que, al fin y al cabo, puede llegar a ser.

Por otro lado, si en algún momento creyó que evadir a Oliver Wood iba a ser sencillo, estaba bastante equivocada. Su abuela siempre contaba entre risas y toses que las personas no existen hasta que las vemos. Las personas pasan de nosotros y nosotros de ellos hasta que de repente abres los ojos, levantas la vista o la cabeza, o te tropiezas y miras (y ves) que tienes a alguien enfrente. En ese momento ese alguien se vuelve significativo si por cualquier tontería te llama la atención, y su abuela contaba (respecto del abuelo) que entonces ya está, que mejor será que te vayas preparando para ver en todos lados esa persona que antes nunca veías.  
Básicamente, eso fue lo que le pasó a Katie. Tal vez sea costumbre de Oliver comer manzanas en los jardines, rodeado de sus compañeros de clase, y visitar la biblioteca en la tarde para sacar o devolver tal o cual libro (quién iba a decir que un chico como Oliver…bueno, siempre se dijo de él que era un buen estudiante); tampoco es que sea algo del otro mundo recorrer los mismos pasillos para ir de una clase a la otra.  
Será que Oliver Wood _siempre estuvo un poco siempre_, pero que ella antes no lo veía (y se ahorraba tener que salir corriendo para el otro lado, bajar la cabeza, taparse un poco y deshacerse en esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no llamar su atención y pasar desapercibida).

Era más fácil que los Chuddley Cannon ganaran la liga que evitar a Oliver en los entrenamientos (porque de hecho, ya era más fácil que los Cannon ganaran la liga que evitar a Oliver una tarde dentro del gran –y cuando dice gran quiere decir enorme, y cuando dice enorme quiere decir gigante– castillo), así que ya iba bastante resignada, intentando restarle importancia al asunto y distenderse de esa parte de ella que estaba ansiosa por verle y oírlo (aunque fuera gritando). Angelina y Alicia, por otra parte, parecían divertirse muchísimo con lo incómodo de la situación.  
Leanne se había solidarizado con la causa y le había deseado suerte, si de algo le servía.

Aquella fue una de esas prácticas desastre estrepitoso que pusieron a Oliver de un humor similar al humor que un Troll tendría si tuviera que madrugar. Los gemelos rompieron un bate y acabaron rodando por el suelo, peleándose al principio, riéndose mucho después; una bludger fuera de control casi golpea a Alicia y aunque los pases con la Quaffle estuvieron bastante bien, la verdad es que no podía simplemente acercarse a los aros donde estaba Oliver y no arrojarla justo en sus manos, o a cualquier otro lugar que no fueran los aros (como a la escoba de Harry, por ejemplo).  
Al final del entrenamiento, el único que había estado bien había sido el chico Potter, que continuaba apretando la Snitch dorada entre las manos como si soltarla fuera a quitarle el talismán que lo protegía del capitán y a desencadenar el Apocalipsis (que era probable, porque Oliver no estaba de humor para esperar a que la encontraran otra vez).

– ¡Que alguien me diga ahora cuánto falta para el próximo partido! –gritaba Oliver, fuera de sí. Angelina se posicionó delante de ella para cubrirla, pero fueron los gemelos los que respondieron (todos esperaban que lo hicieran, a ellos los gritos del capitán siempre parecen tenerlos sin cuidado).

– ¿Dos semanas?

– ¿Qué no eran tres, Fred?

– ¡Dos y media! –gritaron los dos al unísono.

Oliver los fulminó con la mirada y pasó de ellos, acostumbrado a tenerlos en el equipo (era más lo que en otras ocasiones aportaban que lo que fastidiaban, aunque costara creerlo).

– ¡Exacto! ¿Y qué estamos haciendo señores? ¡Nos van a aplastar!

–Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –se había animado a decir Alicia.

– ¿Tranquilo? ¿Que me quede tranquilo? ¡La práctica fue un desastre! ¡Ustedes deben mantenerse sobre sus escobas y golpear las bludgers con los bates, no golpearse entre ustedes y hacer demostraciones de lucha libre! –les gritó a los gemelos – ¡Y Katie! ¡Se supone que tienes que meter la Quaffle por los aros, no pasármela a las manos!

–Lo siento.

– ¡Discúlpate menos y haz más!

–Eh, no te pases –le refrenó Angelina. –Todo fue mal hoy, mañana lo haremos mejor.

Por un momento Katie sintió que eso estaba de más, que si alguien tenía que defenderse era ella por ella misma y no los demás por ella, pero también, sintió que Oliver tenía razón y que por ello no diría nada.  
Lo miró –igual que todos– y Oliver la miró también, con todo ese enojo que siempre carga sobre los hombros después de los malos entrenamientos, y la miró también como pidiéndole perdón.  
Si tuviera ganas de tentar a la suerte, le sonreiría para dejarlo más tranquilo, pero la verdad es que no, que las únicas ganas que tiene las agarra con mucha fuerza de la mano, y son las ganas de meterse en las duchas y abrir la canilla del agua caliente.  
Oliver todavía la mira cuando dice que sí, que tal vez Angelina tiene razón, que mejor usaran esa noche para descansar, que el entrenamiento de mañana se suspendía y lo pasaban para el domingo, con la condición de que las cosas mejoraran en el campo, y así fue hilando un discurso de cinco minutos que acabó en consejos sobre duchas calientes para los músculos.  
Fue un final que todos estuvieron esperando un buen rato, un final bastante apagado, distinto de todos los otros entrenamientos. Cada uno hizo la suya en un silencio mala onda y lo único que se vio por un rato largo fue el vapor de las duchas colándose despacito y sin avisar en el vestuario, empañando los espejos, humedeciendo la ropa.

El sábado fue un sinsentido. La mañana resultó efímera y luminosa, perfecta para anteceder una tarde de ajedrez mágico en los jardines con algún amigo. La tarde fue densa y pasada por agua, de esas que te obligan a terminar tus deberes mirando a cada rato por la ventana, y te llevan a recorrer mil veces los mismos pasillos hasta que Oliver se acerca, cara de mártir, manos en los bolsillos, y Katie nota (¿cómo no darse cuenta?) de que viene hacia ella, que a menos que tenga que pasar obligatoriamente por allí para ir a las mazmorras (a las mazmorras, un sábado), va a hablarle (no hay nadie más allí).

–Katie –le llama.

Si fuera la persona madura que se considera ser, levantaría la cabeza, dándose por aludida, ensayaría una sonrisa poco convincente y le diría _¡Oliver!; _tal vez con menos efusividad, pero técnicamente, respetando el contenido del mensaje. Luego le prestaría atención hasta que se fuera y seguiría tranquilamente por el pasillo.  
Como no quiere nada de eso, baja la cabeza y se aprieta el paso.

**...**

**Nota. **El título es por una canción de los Beatles que lleva el mismo nombre.  
El fic tiene un capítulo más, pero se acaba ahí.

Santa les deja obsequios por Navidad a las personas que dejan reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece.

Último.

If I needed someone.  
(Segunda parte)

Leanne la miró significativamente y Katie le devolvió la mirada e incluso se animó a sonreírle, desde el otro extremo del corredor. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Leanne llevaba una bola de cristal entre las manos y la expresión divertida.

–Regalo de la nueva edición de Corazón de Bruja –le explicó cuando estuvieron frente a frente, sentándose apurada contra la pared para mirarla con cara de mística: ceño, nariz y labios fruncidos –hacia la izquierda; ojos entrecerrados. Lo de las manos bien extendidas y las palmas bien abiertas era un plus.

–Ah, ya.

–Veo… ¡Oh! –exclamó, alarmada, y Katie, que nunca fue muy creyente de esas cosas (que en realidad, nunca estuvo interesada en esas cosas), tiene que admitir que se sintió ligeramente turbada y que tal vez sí se inclinó un poquito para ver si también conseguía ver algo entre ese remolino de humo gris – ¡Veo que te gusta el Capitán del equipo y que no se lo dijiste a tu mejor amiga!

Katie se echó a reír hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared otra vez. Leanne se le echó encima; _eh, vale, ya, _y una guerra de empujarse y tirarse del pelo aprovechando que nadie pudiera verlas allí, siendo más chiquillas y más amigas y menos Leanne y Katie; todo hasta Leanne acabó cayendo despatarrada hacia un lado, hecha de risas. Lo que se dice una tragedia.

–Eh, enamorada, ¿qué no tienes entrenamiento hoy?

–Ni me lo recuerdes –bromeó Katie, haciendo poses dramáticas. Se sentó mejor y se sujetó el cabello, peinándose con las manos. De cualquier manera su cabello era de esos que se dejan sin oponer ni la más mínima resistencia, siempre y cuando ella no se acostara con el pelo húmedo.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Él es Oliver Wood, Leanne –puntualizó, como si aquello no fuera obvio. Saltó para ponerse en pie (vale, no, simplemente se paró precipitadamente). –Quiero tostadas hoy, ¿me acompañas a desayunar?

–No me cambie el tema, señorita –le acusó su mejor amiga, todavía tumbada en el suelo. Ya estaba vestida y peinada.

–Él no me verá nunca de esa forma y no necesito que se entere para saberlo –concluyó. – ¿Vamos por las tostadas?

Leanne es de esas chicas que perseveran (y triunfan), es de esas amigas optimistas que te mienten incluso cuando una sabe que están mintiendo, y todo con tal de verte felices y contentas, y quizás un poco más confiadas. Katie la aprecia, y sabe que si Leanne parece un disco rayado desde hace media hora, repitiendo esas mentiras tontas, lo hace porque la quiere y no porque sea mala. Pero tampoco es tonta.

Todo eso de Oliver Wood (ya viene con nombre y apellido) se convirtió en un problema desde el momento que ir hasta el campo de Quidditch empezó a resultarle algo incómodo.  
En ese momento se miró al espejo sin reconocerse, puso cara de pocos amigos y se dijo a sí misma que no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. Porque Katie Bell sin Quidditch es una enajenación. Katie Bell sin Quidditch no existe.

Así que ha decidido –pero no sabe exactamente en qué momento– bajar al campo un rato antes del entrenamiento, tan sólo para sentarse en las gradas y mirar el césped uniforme allí abajo, que tantas veces ha logrado hacerla sentir plena y feliz, como que hay algo en el mundo que es para ella y que vale enteramente la pena.  
Las gradas huelen a gente saltando, abrigada con sus guantes y sus bufandas y cantando canciones alegres con rimas, canciones que provocan a la hinchada del equipo contrario, y esas cosas, y están sucias y frías al tacto, pero a Katie le sientan bien, como la butaca más cercana al fuego mientras afuera nieva. Allí puede olvidarse de Oliver Wood, cerrar los ojos y simplemente estar.  
O eso es hasta que una sombra le tapa el sol y la obliga a abrir los ojos (primero tiene que convencerse a sí misma de que no se trata de una nube especialmente grande, después sí, abre los ojos). Oliver la mira con gentileza y con enfado, y ella siente que decirle en este momento _eh, Capitán, _sólo va a lograr ajustar ese nudo marinero que se le formó (oportunamente) en la garganta.

– ¿Me estás evitando? –le pregunta él (ella siempre sospechó que Oliver no era de esos chicos que pierden el tiempo adornando las cosas, dándole vueltas interminables a los asuntos simples; ahora lo comprueba).

Sí.

–No, por supuesto que no.

–Entonces, ¿qué sucedió ayer en el pasillo?

– ¿Cuál…cuál pasillo?

–En el castillo, Katie. Te llamé y juro que me viste.

–Oh, no. Lo…Lo siento. Estaba muy apurada.

–Ah, ya veo. –caviló Oliver, sentándose a su lado despreocupadamente, apoyándose en sus brazos y mirando la inmensidad del cielo. –Iba a disculparme contigo ayer.

– ¿Por…? Oh, no importa. Tenías razón.

–Pero estaba enojado y no debí desquitarme contigo.

–No te preocupes, Capitán, asunto olvidado.

Katie lo puede ver perfectamente de reojo, pero mentiría si no dijera que inclinó un poco la cabeza para verlo sonreír, y que en el momento en que él pasa uno de sus brazos grandes sobre los hombros menudos y cuadrados de ella, lo que siente es algo así como que se sabe segura con él, algo similar a lo que sintió cuando era jugadora de reserva y el primero que creyó en ella (además de sus padres y ¿por qué no?, ella misma) fue Oliver.  
Vestía su sonrisa de capitán y el uniforme del equipo, y llevaba las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos. Lo primero que le dijo fue alguna tontería sobre las nubes, y luego –casi enseguida–, dijo que _hay que trabajar en el equilibrio, y tu volea es un desastre, pero creo que lo harás bien. _Salvando los detalles, ese _creo que lo harás bien _es lo que vale, y es lo que le ha valido siempre y le sigue valiendo.  
Es algo agradable y cálido (por afuera, porque todo él desprende un calorcito lindo, y por dentro, porque hay algo por allí que se está moviendo como si fuera la Placa Nazca reorganizándose).

De allí, puede sacar dos conclusiones. O varias, o muchas. La primera y principal es que hay muchos continentes porque Oliver Wood un día abrazó la Tierra; la segunda es que se siente de maravillas porque Oliver Wood quiso disculparse con ella, y eso es todo un detalle (sobre todo viniendo de una persona que piensa en Quaffles veinticinco horas al día, ocho días a la semana).  
Ha descubierto que no quiere dejar de estar con Oliver, porque ahora que está con él se siente incluso mejor que cuando estaba sin él.

Por todo lo demás, el entrenamiento fue un éxito.

Volar era otra vez eso que creía haber perdido. La tranquilidad en las manos y el cabello, las risas cuando interceptas una quaffle que era para otra persona y te mandas en carrera hacia los postes, donde Oliver pone su mejor cara de concentración porque si consigues marcarle tres tantos, él te deberá una bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes y no al revés.

Desde las gradas, Leanne es toda sonrisas y pulgares en alto. Se ha dejado el disimulo olvidado en su sala común, seguramente, y Katie se lo perdona simplemente porque está de un humor inmejorable. Además, Leanne es de esas personas con las que no puedes enojarte mucho tiempo, o será que la fuerza de voluntad de Katie es nula.

Llueve, pero a Katie nunca le ha molestado la lluvia. De hecho, de no ser porque la lluvia viene de la mano con el frío, y el frío nunca ha terminado de agradarle, hasta le gusta.  
Se abotona el abrigo y se abre paso entre los charcos de las gradas. Se sienta en cualquier lugar que parezca menos mojado que el resto y lo mira mientras él va de acá para allá, montado en su escoba, invencible como la primera vez que lo vio, pero de eso ya parece que han pasado mil años. Es una barbaridad cómo corre el tiempo.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado, si fueron escasos minutos u horas largas, porque nunca ha aprendido a llevar relojes. Siempre acababan abollados por las quaffles y las bludgers. Todo vuelve al orden donde los segundos forman minutos y los minutos horas cuando Oliver desciende hasta el campo y sin verla se va derechito a los vestuarios.  
Podría acercarse para verlo salir y decirle _¡Eh, Capitán! me debes el premio de una apuesta, ¿recuerdas?_, pero ¿qué caso tendría? Conseguiría un buen regaño y que él se asustara, e insistiría en volver al castillo cuando en realidad, Katie siente que está muy bien allí, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello pesado y tieso sobre sus hombros y la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, protegiéndose un poco de ese frío endemoniado que lo arruina todo.

–Si te enfermas para mañana, San Mungo no podrá ayudarte cuando acabe contigo –refunfuña Oliver, a los pies de las gradas. Katie levanta la cabeza de un tirón nada más que para mirarlo y enseguida se arrepiente, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta que darle.

–Mañana vamos a ganar –le avisa ella, toda seria.

–Si el tiempo acompaña…

–Mañana vamos a ganar –repite, para que él entienda que van a ganar porque ella se lo está diciendo en ese ahí y en ese entonces. Se arma de un valor que no siente, se llena de todo eso que no es ella, sonríe y dice: –Porque yo lo digo.

Oliver arquea una ceja, se quita la túnica seca que trae puesta y se acerca hasta quedar frente a ella antes de colocársela sobre los hombros.

–Yo digo que te vas a enfermar, y como Capitán de equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, no voy a dejar que eso pase.

La mirada elocuente, la mano extendida, _el _tono de voz, y Katie entiende que es hora de pararse y regresar en lenta procesión a lo cálido y ruidoso del castillo, a ese lugar del que se fue huyendo y al que va a volver siempre que Oliver le tienda una mano y la mire _así_.

–Vale.

…

Los gemelos se miran y ponen caras, a su lado, Harry mece los pies y se mueve de un lado al otro. Alicia pone los ojos en blanco otra vez y se esfuerza por mantener la cabeza alejada del grito de la multitud que aclama del otro lado. Katie se mira los zapatos, Angelina intenta poner atención.  
Oliver insiste con ese discurso que los condena a todos al fracaso.

– ¡Quiero que salgan allá y den todo lo que tengan! –concluye (finalmente), tomando su lugar en la formación.  
Katie se hace la tonta, pasa por su lado y le guiña un ojo.

–Vamos a ganar, Capitán. Acuérdese.

Ya en su posición, se aferra al mango de la escoba y aguarda unos momentos a que se encienda ese motor que mueve los hilos que le harán dar esa pequeña patada al suelo, para elevarse en el aire. El resto es historia.

La gente grita y canta, y los gemelos están haciendo payasadas desde que comenzara el partido, arrojándose los bates y girando sobre sí mismos; pero ninguna de las cazadoras los mira, cree Harry, fascinado por la forma que tienen esas chicas de entenderse, de saber en segundos si va a ser abajo o si va a ser arriba, si deben adelantarse o atrasarse a la formación, si derecha o si izquierda, y de repente, tanto.  
Lo hacen ver sencillo, la verdad.

Depende mucho de él. De que él se concentre en atrapar la snitch y deje de entretenerse mirando las payasadas de los gemelos y los pases de las cazadoras.

Van perdiendo, y Katie está comenzando a creer que después de tanto fanfarronear delante de Oliver, van a acabar perdiendo el partido y ella va a parecer la más tonta de todas.  
En el medio de la tribuna de Gryffindor está Leanne, que grita y mueve de acá para allá una bandera escarlata que han hecho ayer en un aula en desuso a las tantas de la madrugada, mientras cotilleaban y miraban chucherías que la madre de Leanne había enviado en una caja de zapatos.

Harry se mueve. Después de haberse estado quieto durante veinticinco minutos, se mueve, y por mirarlo, Katie pierde el pase, pero eso no importa. Mientras Harry atrape la snitch, nada de eso importa.

– ¡Eh, Katie!

Atrapa la quaffle y la envía lejos, en manos de Angelina, que se libra de un cazador del equipo contrario gracias a Fred. Así van las cosas, y Katie deja de prestarle atención a Harry para concentrarse en su propio juego, en su mundo-quaffle, que está en manos de una chica del otro equipo.

Van empatados en cuanto a tantos se refiera cuando suena el silbato.

– ¡Gryffindor gana! –grita el comentarista, y eso era todo lo que Katie Bell necesitaba. Ha ganado un partido y una batalla.

George jala de su escoba y los dos bajan enredados y hechos de risas hasta el césped, donde Fred se le echa encima a modo de festejo y comienzan una guerra de cosquillas juguetonas que acaba con Alicia como víctima.  
Harry es el último en llegar al suelo y entonces todos lo rodean para saltar a su alrededor y hacer tonterías como llevarlo sobre los hombros. Bailes de victoria nunca antes habían visto, canciones graciosas y la promesa explícita y a media voz (porque los despistados también existen) de que el jolgorio va a seguir allá donde McGonagall no los mire como si fuera a regañarlos, pero con el orgullo brillándole en los ojos.

–Katie –la llama Oliver en el medio de la fiesta. Le reconocería donde fuera. Espera a que le ponga la mano en el hombro para darse media vuelta con una sonrisita taimada.

– ¿Más cerveza, Capitán?

–No, ven un minuto –le dice, y antes de darle tiempo a protestar, la toma de la mano y la conduce fuera de la sala común, donde el pasillo está en penumbras y la Dama Gorda los mira como si pudiera llegar a morderlos por todo el lío que están armando del otro lado.

Empieza a ponerse nerviosa, porque ahora se da cuenta de que no sabe qué más decirle, y allí donde él toca, su piel se quema. Es menester quitar su mano de la suya enseguida.

–Tenías razón –le dice, sin más.

– ¿Era necesario venir hasta aquí para eso? –bromea ella, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa. Quiere quedarse allí en ese momento por siempre, porque no todos los días una chica puede regalarse un momento así con alguien como Oliver; pero también quiere regresar a la seguridad de la sala común, perderse entre la gente y no tener que esforzarse por hacer comentarios ingeniosos que suenan más bien estúpidos.

–No, la verdad es que no, pero estuve pensando.

–Ah, eso es bueno.

_¡Sigue así, Katie! Hermione Granger no podría haberlo hecho mejor._

A cada segundo parece que empeora, y no puede dejar de reírse como una tonta, y jugar con sus dedos e hiperventilar.  
Definitivamente, lo suyo no era ese tipo de juegos, esos partidos de seriedad, de decir cosas interesantes y conquistar a la otra persona, mientras la cancha está llena de pozos que hacen tropezar a uno.

–Pensé en las últimas semanas, en cómo te traté…quiero decir, a todos, en realidad. En cómo me evitabas…

–Yo no…

–No, espera, déjame terminar. En cómo me evitabas y en lo mucho que eso me molestaba.

Al parecer, Oliver tampoco es de esos chicos de palabras, y es curioso, porque sus discursos siempre apuntan a romper un récord mundial de longitud. Llegará el día en que tendrán que ir a los vestuarios con una semana de anticipación al partido tan sólo para llegar a tiempo con el discurso.

Los dos son más de acción, de mirarse a los ojos fingiendo que no, que están mirando la pared de atrás, y tal vez dar algún que otro paso con aires casuales, hacerse los tontos, mirar para otro lado y apartar de un manotazo violento esa vocecita que dice que puedes acabar humillándote. Son más de pasar a besarse y ahorrarse el (incómodo) discurso previo.  
Son más de rozarse los labios como si aquello fuera un encuentro, como si se hubieran buscado sabiendo que en algún momento, tenían que encontrarse, y entreabrir despacio los labios, porque esta noche nadie los corre.  
Está bien, cree Katie, cerrar los ojos, abrazarle por el cuello, acariciarle el cabello para ver si es como siempre creyó que sería, y no pensar demasiado en que está besando a Oliver Wood (y que es perfecto), porque entonces va a arruinarlo todo.

Se separan un momento, se miran y como no tienen ninguna frase ingeniosa que decirse, vuelven a besarse.  
Esta noche nadie los corre.

…

Ahora que miro las dos partes separadas, creo que no era necesario dividirlas. En un primer momento me pareció que quedaba bastante largo si estaban las dos juntas.

¿Sabían que Oliver ama a las personas que dejan reviews?


End file.
